Burundiball
|nativename = : Burundiballe : Burundiumu-pīra |government = Presidential republic |language = Kirundi French |capital = Bujumburaball |friends = Rwandaball (Brother) (Sometimes) Russiaball Chinaball Cubaball Venezuelaball Iranball |enemies = Tanzaniaball DR Congoball Rwandaball (Brother) (Sometimes) USAball EUball |founded = 1962 |predecessor = Kingdom of Burundiball |image =604121 171653732999971 722358280 n.png|1982-Present Burundiball (1966-1967)-0.png|1966-1967 Burundiball (1966-1966).png|1966-1966 Burundiball (1966-1967).png|1962-1966 |caption=World Peace, UN please help me to an extent |personality = Crazy Bipolar Least happy nation |likes = Peace |hates = Civil war (cough cough, Rwandaball) Violence Vethnic tensions |intospace = Uhh..... |status = Alive |notes = Can barely into relevance and peace |reality = Republic of Burundi |type = Countryball |religion = Roman Catholicism Protestantism Traditional Burundian Religion |bork = Rundi Rundi}}Burundiball, officially the Republic of Burundiball (Kirundi: Republika y'Uburundi; French: République du Burundiballe), is a landlocked countryball in the African Great Lakes region of East Africa (and sometimes Central Africa), neighbored by Rwandaball to the north, Tanzaniaball to the east and south, and the Democratic Republic of Congoball to the west. He is a descendant of the Bantuball. History Just like his brother Rwandaball, Burundi was an independent kingdom until the beginning of the twentieth century, when Germanyball colonized the region. After the First World War and Germany's defeat, it ceded both territory to Belgiumball. Both Germans and Belgians ruled Burundi and Rwanda as a European colony known as Ruanda-Urundiball. He was first colonized by German Empireball and then by Belgiumball. After rebirth from Belgium in 1962, he initially had a monarchy, but a series of assassinations, coups, and a general climate of regional instability culminated in the establishment of a republic and one-party state in 1966. Bouts of ethnic cleansing and ultimately two civil wars and genocides during the 1970s and again in the 1990s left the country undeveloped and its population as one of the world's poorest. Additionally, he underwent another coup in 2015. Most of his conflicts largely revolved between the rivaling Hutu and Tutsi populations. Since 2015, however, his relations with Rwandaball have been going wrong, as well severely sore relations with the west, which has caused his foreign policy to change drastically. Relations Family * Rwandaball (brother) * Belgiumball and Germanyball (adoptive fathers) * Democratic Republic of Congoball (adoptive brother) * Tanzaniaball (adoptive brother), but please no embargoes on me, you are so chill. Friends * Russiaball - New Friend. * Chinaball - Trading Partners. * Syriaball - Assad Stronk, I support Him and Russiaball. * Venezuelaball and Cubaball - Anti Imperialist who are giving me aid. * Iranball - Burger wants to destabilize both of us. * Zimbabweball - fellow African Anti Imperialist like me. * Serbiaball - I withdrew Kosovoball recognition Enemies * USAball - We were friends and then he slapped sanctions on me so now I Side with Russiaball, you are also the reason I am the Unhappiest Country. Remove Burger! * Belgiumball - Terrible Adoptive Father. * Franceball - You are also bad as you support my opposition Quotes * "Calm Down" * "Not again" * Qu'est que-ce? Gallery Sandwiched.png|Hating staying between Tanzaniaball and DR Congoball Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png burndi.png CNOxCDJ.png 'rNJcfeY.png 28bw7iw2298x.png QTxNZI5.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Burundiball.png zh:布隆迪球 Category:Africa Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Poor Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Burundiball Category:Homosex Removers Category:Mountains Category:Germanyball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Landlocked Category:East Africa Category:Kirundi Speaking Countryball Category:Russia Allies Category:Pro Abkhazia and South Ossetia Category:Pro Palestine Category:Russian lovers Category:Burger Removers Category:Anti Imperialist Category:Pro Assad Category:Pro Crimea Category:Butchers Category:Anti Kosovo Category:UNball Category:Republic Category:Red Green White Category:Anti Moldova